kare uta
by izzmye vermin
Summary: ONESHOOT CHANBAEK park chanyeol bertemu dengan byun baekhyun manusia segudang mimpi baekhyun yang menurut chanyeol aneh dan konyol ,namun diam diam ia terpikat dengan keanehanya KARE UTA puisi layu namun bermakna subur CHANBAEK terinspirasi dari lagunya the gazette kare uta just read!


Title: Kareuta

Author : Learn

Pairing: Baekyeol

Genre : Romance est

Saya pernah post di fanpages facebook !

Pengen share ff di screenplays hohoho

Happy Reading !

Chanyeol pov

Seperti biasa hari ini aku berangkat sekolah ,denganmenggunakan

Motor kesayanganku ,aku selalu berangkat agak siang

alasanya Saturday aku malas bangun pagi .

Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku sedikit kepagian

mengingat belum begitu banyak murid yang berlalu lalang di area,.

Aku sedikit memperhatikan area sekitar sekolahkuyang cukup menarik .

Gedung bertingkat yang terkesan mewah banyak kelas ,

ruangan bahkan tempat parkir yang mirip lapangan ,.

Memang XOXO high School adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di kota ini .

Hanya orang orangdari golongan kelas atas yang bisa bersekolah disini .

Mungkin termasuk aku .

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangku nomor 4 daribelakang dekat jendela sambil menunggu songsaenim masuk ,

aku ingat hari ini adalah pelajaran fisika pelajaran

yang tidak begitu aku sukai .

Tak berapa lama songsaenim masuk tetapi ada yang berbeda pagi ini ,

ada seorang namja yang lumayan pendek mengikutinya .

Aku tidak begitu perduli juga .

"anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Yama high School .

Silakan perkenalkan dirimu "

"perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun salam kenal"ucap namja yang bernama byun baekhyun itu .

Tak berapa lama namja itu di persilakan duduk ,

namunkenapa dia berjalan ke arahku .

Aku melirik ah ternyata hanya bangku di sampingku

yang masih kosong .

"permisi boleh aku duduk disini "pintanya .

"silakan "ucapku .

Lalu dia duduk di bangku sampingku apakah dia akan menjadi teman sebangku ku

Huh selama ini aku sudah terbiasa duduk sendiri padahal ,

tapi aku juga tak berhak melarangnya .

"hiii kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu"?tanyanya padaku

saat songsaenim sedang keluar .

"aku Park Chanyeol "

"park chanyeol ,kenalkan aku Byun baekhyun"ucapnya berseri seri sepertinya dia anak yang selalu ceria.

"heemm"

"eh park chanyeol "panggilnya .

"apa"?

"kau tampan"

Ish apa apan sih memuji orang saat pertama kenal itu

sedikit membuatku terkejut ya walau kuakui aku memang tampan .

"aku tahu "tanggapku sedikit agak bangga.

"iya hanya saja matamu terlihat bulat dan telingamu sangat lebar seperti yoda"

"APA"?

Benar benar anak ini tadi bukanya memuji tapi sekarang

malah menghina ,benar benar kesan pertama yang sangat buruk beraninya dia .

"kau ini baru pertama kenal sudah mengejek "

"aku tidak mengejek kok aku memuji "

"memuji apa itu ish kau orang yang menyebalkan"ucapku lalu melengos ke kamar mandi benar benar orang aneh .

"chanyeoll"

Ah menyebalkan kenapa namja ini dari tadi mengikutiku .aku menoleh malas ,.

"ada apa"?

"aku ikut kau ya"

"tidak mau aku tidak suka diikuti "jawabku ketus .

"ah tapi aku hanya kenal chanyeol saja aku tidak kenal siswa lain"

"ya sudah kenalan dulu sana"aku berlagak menggunaka gaya mengusirnya .

"aku pokoknya ikut chanyeol saja "kekehnya .

Ish menyebalkan sekali orang ini .

"baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja "ucapku akhirnya

dan kulihat di tersenyum lebar .

"chanyeol mau kemana"?

"bukannya kau mau mengikuti ku jadi kemanapun aku yaikuti saja "kataku .

Aku baru saja membasuh wajahku di toilet ,entahkenapa siang hari ini aku merasa mengantuk mungkin karena semalaman ak

habiskan waktu bermain games.

"chanyeol"

Astaga suara itu padahal tadi aku sudah meninggalkanya di kantin kenapa menyusulku .

Aku menoleh malas ke arahnya .

"chnayeol kenapa meninggalkanku sih"?protesnya hei iberaninya kau protes dengan park chanyeol pendek .

"aku tak meninggalkanmu di tempat pemakaman bukan lantas apa masalahnya "?

"aku kan bilang ingin ikut chanyeol ya jangan sembarangan pergi pergi begitu ,

aku tadi binggung mencari chanyeol "protesnya .Aiggo namja inicerewet sekali .

"oke lalu "?

"chanyeol tidak asyik"cibirnya ,aku hanya memutarbola mataku malas.

"yasudah jangan ikuti aku lagi aku memang tidak asyik "aku berkata jengkel.

"hehehe aku bercanda kok chanyeol "

"candaanmu tidak lucu "ucapku sebelum melengos pergi tapi sepertinya dia mengikutiku ishh.

"selamat pagi chanyeol"sapaan cempreng itu pasti keluar dari mulut namja yang bernama baekhyun itu .

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon ,aku masihmenelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja aku masih mengantuk .

"chanyeol pagi pagi sudah lesu sih ayo semangat"ucapnya tanpa kulirik sedikitpun mataku masih asyik terpejam .

Pletakk

"appo:ringisku sialan baekhyun baru saja menjitak kepalaku ,aku menatapnya galak tapi sepertinya dia tak berpengaruh sama sekali apa maunya sih dia.

"hehehehe maaf habis chanyeol mengabaikanku sih"ucapnya tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya apa namja itu kutuan hiiii.

"aku masih ngantuk jadi jangan mengangguku oke"ucapku penuh penekanan.

"sebentar lagi kelas dimulai chanyeol ah"

"berisik "

Saat ini aku sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musikdi kelas ,

aku tidak melihat baekhyun istirahat ini apa dia keluar huh aku tidakperduli .

Tak berapa lama kurasakan bangku disampingku

mengalami pergeseran rupanya anak itu sudah kembali masuk kelas.

"chanyeol kau tidak ke kantin lagi"?tanyanya .

"tidak "

"kenapa"?

"malas"jawabku singkat aku memang malas dan aku jugatidak lapar.

"chanyeol kau mau ini "?tawarnya menyodorkanku makanan seperti kue bertepung.

"apa ini"?tanyaku .

"ini kue buatan bibiku enak lo chanyeol"ucapnyaberseri seri .

"ooh makan saja aku tidak lapar"

Jujur bentuk dan warna kuenya patut dicurigai aku tidak ingin bolak balik kamar mandi hari ini .

"chanyeol aku pulang duluan "pamit baekhyun padaku saat kelas sudah berakhir.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Hari ini aku ingin langsung pulang saja ,rasanya malas berlama lama di tempat umum seperti ini .

"heiii chanyeol "

Aku menoleh saat kulihat beberapa sunbaeku datang kearahku .

"ada apa"?tanyaku datar .

"chanyeol kau ditunggu sunbaee di tempat ini"ucapnya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat .

"dari siapa"?tanyaku malas.

"jika kau jantan datangi saja"kata sunbaeku lalu melengos pergi ,sombong sekali tapi siapapun dia aku tidak takut.

Sore ini seusai janji aku mendatangi orang itu ketempat yang di janjikan .Sial tempatnya benar benar sepi dan agak kumuh dimanadia.

"akhirnya kau datang juga chanyeol "suara itumembuatku menoleh .

Oh rupanya Jung Yunho sunbae kelas 3 .

"ah ada perlu apa denganku"tanyaku to the point .

Dia tertawa sinis melihatku apa sih maunya .Diamendekatiku .

BUAGHH

Dia melayangka pukulanya ke pipi kananku membuatkusedikit oleng ish pipiku panas dan pasti sudut bibirku berdarah .

"heiii apa apan ini"protesku .

"ini untuk pembalasanku "

"pembalasanku kau punya dendam apa dengankuHAH"bentaku marah .

"Buagh

Sial dia menendang perutku aku ingin membalas tapikedua lenganku di tahan teman teman Yunho .

"gara gara KAU jessica pergi dariku"

APA Jessica oh yeoja itu .

"kenapa aku ,bukanya kau yang merebutnya dariku aku

bahkan tak pernah berhubungan denganya "

"Buaghh"

Dia kembali memukul perutku .

"dia masih memikirkanmu ,dan aku pikir dia akan melupakanmu jika kau pergi jadi MULAISEKARANG PERGI DARI KOTA INI ATAU AKUAKAN MEMBUNUHMU "

"aku menolak ,aku tidak takut ancamanmu "ucapkusinis ,kulihat Yunho mulai melayangkan tanganya lagi ke arahku aku hanyamenutup mataku .

"POLISI ...POLISIII"

Aku mendengar suara lain meneriakan kata 'polisi'menyebabkan Yunho dan teman temannya berlarian meninggalkanku .

"sial"umpatku saat aku merasakan perutku terasasakit .

"chanyeol kau tidak apa apa"

Aku mendongkak ,eh baekhyun kenapa bisa berada ditempat ini .

Kemudian dia memapahku ,aku hanya pasrah saat diamembawaku pergi dari tempat itu .

Dan disinilah aku berada saat ini ,di sebuah rumahyang cukup sederhana ,ya memang tempat ini hanya seperempat dari rumahku ,rumahini sama sekali tidak mewah tidak ada perabotan seperti di rumahku hanya sajacukup rapi ,Dan memang rumah ini kecil .

Aku melihat baekhyun kembali sambil membawa baskomalkohol dan obat merah apa dia akan merawatku .

"tahan ya chanyeol"pintanya saat dia akan membasuhluka di sudut bibirku "

"ahh sakit"aku meringis memang perih .

"aku kan bilang tahan sebentar"ucapnya gemas .

"pelan pelan "pintaku lirih .

Akhirnya setelah hampir 15 menit lebamku sudah diobati .

Baekhyun baru saja kembali ke dapur .Aku sedikitmelirik foto keluarga yang tergantung di ruang tamu .

Tak berapa lama baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu danaku melihat dua orang lagi mengikutinya .

"selamat malam "ucap yeoja paruh baya itu kepadaku .

"kenalkan aku lee hyukjae bibinya baekhyun "

"aku park chanyeol teman baekhyun "

"aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari baekhyun"tuturnya lembut aish apa baekhyun membicarakan tentang mata dan telingaku awas kau baekhyun .

"hahaha benarkah "aku sedikit salah tingkah .

"kenalkan aku sepupunya lee sungmin "

Aku sedikit mengerjap astaga namja ini cantik sekali.

Baekhyun datang dari dapur lalu membawa beberap acamilan dan minuman .

"ini kue buatan bibi "kata baekhyun ceria .

"ayo silakan cicipi chanyeol memang bukan kue yang mewah "kata bibi hyukjae .

Aku sedikit ragu memakanya ,karena aku memang tidakterbiasa tapi aku juga tidak enak bukan .

Aku mulai memakan satu kue ,,rasanya lumayan .

ENAK .

Ini bahkan tidak kalah dengan biskuit di rumahku .

Bibi baekhyun memang pintar memasak .

Malam itu kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobroldengan keluarga baekhyun .

Kami saling bercerita astaga bibi hyukjae dananaknya lee sungmin itu adalah orang yang refresh dan baik mereka mudah bergaulseperti baekhyun

Aku cukup terkejut ternyata baekhyun itu sudah yatim piatu dan sejak smp dia tinggal bersama bibi hyukjaee dan anaknya suami bibi hyukjaeelee donghae bekerja di luar kota .

Aku benar benar merasakan hangatnya keluarga disini,mereka memang tidak bergelimang harta tapi bergelimang kasih sayang .Yang mungkin tidak aku temukan jika aku masuk ke dalam istanaku .

Pagi ini aku sengaja berangkat agak pagi ,untungsaja semalam appa dan umma belum pulang ,bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai melihatlebam dipipiku pasti appa langsung memarahiku .

Mataku menyipit saat melihat baekhyun sudah duduk manis di bangkunya tidak biasanya .

"tumben kau berangkat pagi "

"itu bukan hal yang buruk bukan "kataku lalu meletakan tas ku di bangku .

"heeii yang semalam terima kasih "ucapku tersenyum ke arahnya .

"hehehe bukan sesuatu yang begitu precious"

"heiii tapi mungkin aku sudah mati terdampa rdijalanan "

"iya chanyeol aku hanya kebetulan lewat umtuk membeli gula saja dan kau tau gulaku sampai pecah saking terkejutnya "

"apa iya lalu apa perlu kuganti gulanya "

Aku melihat baekhyun makin tertawa .

"aku bercanda chanyeol sudahlah "dia berkata sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya .

Lucu juga namja ini .

"oh iya aku membawa bekal kue yang semalam bibi buatbanyak untuk kau juga chanyeol"baekhyun membuka kotak bekalnya .

"sepertinya cukup lezat "

"siapa dulu buatan bibiku "ucapnya bangga dan aku hanya menatapnya datar .

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas setelahdari kantin .

"chanyeol ruang musiknya terbuka "kata baekhyunberbinar .

"lalu"?

"ayo kita masuk"ajaknya sambil mengamit lenganku .

"aku malas untuk apa ke ruang musik "

"ayolah chanyeol akan kutunjukan betapa merdusuaraku"katanya bangga percaya diri sekali dia.

Dia memaksaku masuk ke ruang musik .Ada banyak alatmusik disini termasuk

GITAR ,.

Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh alat musik bersenaritu .

"chanyeol kau bisa main gitar"?tanya baekhyun tibatiba kepadaku .

"sedikit"jawabku jujur .

"kalau begitu ayo mainkan chanyeol "lagi diamemaksaku apa dia hobby sekali memaksa ?

"tidak kalau kau mau bernyanyi nyanyi sajasendiri"kataku cuek lalu melengos keluar .

"chanyeol ayolah aku tidak bisa menyanyi tanpairingan "mohonya dengan wajah super melas dan aku yakin itu fake face .

"ayolah chanyeol ya ,,,ya,,,chanyeol "ucapnya saatini dengan puppy eyes dikiranya aku tertarik apa .

"chanyeol setelah ini aku jamin kau akan tertarikdengan suaraku buktikan kalau kau bisa main gitar kalau kau tidak mau berartikau pembohong "kata baekhyun membuatku jengkel beraninya menuduh park chanyeolpembohong .

"akan kubuktikan bodoh dan KAU buktikan juga kalausuaramu itu tidak merusak telinga orang "

Dan kulihat dia malah tersenyum .

Aku mulai memetik gitarku ,agak kaku juga sih kamimemilih lagu love song penyanyinya aku lupa ..

 _ **I do believe all the love you give  
All of the things you do  
Love you, Love you….  
I'll keep you safe, don't you worry  
I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near  
Cause i feel the same way too  
Love you, Love you….  
Want you to know that I'm with you**_

 _ **I will love you and love you and love you  
Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all time  
I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
Cause I need you and need you and need you  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love….**_

 _ **You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
I will love you and love you and love you**_

 _ **Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all time  
I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
Cause I need you and need you and need you  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love….**_

 _ **You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl**_

Wah aku tak menyangka suaranya bagus juga ternyata,kulihat dia tersenyum manis ke arahku .

"bagaimana bagus tidak suaraku chanyeol"?

"lumayan "

"chanyeol kau pandai main gitar juga ya kenapa tidakingin menjadi penyanyi saja sepertiku"

"aku tidak tertarik heii kau bukan penyayi "

"memang bukan tapi tepatnya belum "

Aku duduk disampingnya .

"memang kau ingin jadi penyanyi ya"?tanyaku ,kulihatdia mengangguk antusias.

"apa menariknya jadi penyanyi "?

"chanyeol menjadi penyanyi itu menyenagkan "

"tidak menurutku "

"itukan menurutmu ,eh impian chanyeol kelak apa"?dia bertanya dengan wajah penasaranya.

"tidak punya "?

"APA "?dia terlihat terkejut .

"masa sih chanyeol orang itu kalau tidak punyaimpian tidak seru "ucapnya sambil memandang lurus ke depan .

"tapi menurutku hidupku seru seru saja ,memang kaupunya impian apa"?

"mimpiku banyak "

"ooh"

"aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal,menghibur banyak orang ,melihat mereka membeli CD ku lalu melihat fotoku terpampang di majalah "ucapnya panjang lebar banyak juga impianya .

"apa itu tidak terlalu tinggi kau percaya dirisekali "

"chanyeol orang itu harus percaya diri ,kalau selalu pesimis orang tidak akan pernah maju dan mereka akan terperosok jauh di lubangyang sama yang bernama kegagalan "dia menceramahiku .

Aku menoyor kepalanya .

"apaan sih chanyeol"protesnya ,.

'kau menceramahiku ya"?

"tidak itu kan hanya pendapatku "ucapnya sambilterkekeh .

'dasar"

"hehehehe"

"kau yakin impianmu dapat tercapai "

"aku yakin Suatu saat nanti itu pasti terjadi"ucapnya mantap membuatku agak tertegun .

Hari demi hari telah berganti ini sudah memasukimusim semi ,selama itu juga aku berteman dengan byun baekhyun namja yang selaluterlihat ceria seakan tidak punya masalah dalam hidupnya ,namun terkadang keanehanya itu bikin jengkel .Namun tidak kupungkiri jika aku nyaman didekatnya ,dia orang yang cukup terbuka aku sering mengunjungi rumahnya jikasedang malas di rumah .

Saat ini aku sedang asyik memainkan gitar ,ya akupunya gitar di rumah dan aku mulai memainkanya diam diam sejak kejadian diruang musik waktu itu .

Kenapa diam diam "? Alasanya adalah kedua orangtuaku melarangku memainkanya .Mereka tidak ingin anaknya menjadi musisi merekaingin aku menjadi pembisnis .

Tapi aku benar benar benci hal itu .

Dulu aku juga seperti baekhyun bercita cita menjadiseorang musisi terkenal namun itu sirna saat aku mengikuti sebuah kompetisiappa ku tiba tiba menyeretku pulang di atas panggung .Itu membuatku sangattrauma dan sejak saat itu aku dilarang keras menyentuh gitar ,dan itu pertamakalinya appa manamparku di depan banyak orang .

Aku ingin sekali melupakanya ,,,aku ingin melupakanimpian kecilku itu ,namun sejak mengenal baekhyun seakan celah untuk mencapaiimpian itu seakan muncul kembali .Aku tidak yakin untuk melaluinya karena akuhanya mempunyai sedikit kepercayaan diri .

"kemana"?tanyaku malas saat baekhyun menyeretkukeluar gerbang sekolah .

'rahasia pokoknya jam 1 harus sampai di depanrumahku "perintahnya cih selalu memaksa dasar .

"aku mau tidur saja "kataku asal .

"pokoknya jam 1 aku harus melihat park chanyeolberdiri di depan rumahku oke "dia berkata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya .

"oh iya jangan lupa bawa gitarmu ya"ucapnya .

"apa apaan sih"

Dan akhirnya disinilah aku berdiri di depan rumahbaekhyun sambil meneteng gitar di samping kanankiu ,lalu kulihat baekhyun jugasudah bersiap siap .

"kajja"ajaknya lalu mengamit lenganku .

"kita mau kemana sih"?

"ke taman kota "?

"untuk apa "?

"nanti kau akan tahu "

"APA "?

"chanyeol jangan berteriak seperti itu malu "

"kau menyuruh kita mengamen yang benar saja itumemalukan "

"heiii menyenangkan tau kau tinggal bermain gitarlalu aku bernyanyi dam akan banyak orang yang menonton kita "kata baekhyunsantai tanpa tau kalau aku sudah memerah menahan emosi .

"aku mau pulang "

"chanyeol jangan begitu ,ak aku butuh uang "ucapbaekhyun akhirnya .

Aku menatapnya garang .

"kau bisa pinjam uangku "

"aku tidak mau "jawabnya lantang .

"aku ingin mencari uang sendiri sungmin hyung sakitdia harus ke dokter bibi hyukjaee juga sedang tidak ada uang lebih jadi akuhanya mengamen hari ini untuk mendapatkan uang itu "jelasnya .

Aku menatapnya dalam .

"aku akan membantumu membawa sungmin hyung ke rumahsakit sekarang kita pulang "ajaku sambil menarik lenganya .

"aku tidak mau ,aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lagichanyeol kalau kau tega membiarkanku menyanyi tanpa iringan lalu ditertawaibanyak orang ya sudah sana pulang "kulihat wajahnya terlihat kesal diamengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipattanganya di depan dada . Aku hanya mampu menghela nafas ,.

"baiklah baiklah...tapi hanya satu lagu "

"satu lagu uangnya baru sedikit "dasar anak ini .

"oke terserah "jawabku akhirnya kulihat di kembalitersenyum manis ..

"gomawo chanyeol .

Aku mulai memetik gitarku lembut sambil memejamkanmata ,dan baekhyun pun mulai bernyanyi ..

Aku terus memejamkan mataku sampai lagu pertamaselesai

Prok prok prok

Aku mendengar riuh tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah,aku tak menyangka puluhan ornag sedang menonton kami ..dan entah kenapa akumerasa senang kulihat baekhyun membungkukan badanya .

"terima kasih "

Kami mulai menyanyikan lagu kedua ,.dan kulihatbanyak orang lagi menggerubungi kami .

Hingga sampai sore akhirnya kami selesai ,aku bisamelihat baekhyun tengah menghitung jumlah uang ,,sepertinya lumayan .

"ini "baekhyun mengangsurkan milkshake padaku .

"aku capek"kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dibangku .

"gomawo chanyeol sudah membantuku hehehe"katabaekhyun .

"heeem

"chanyeol ayo ikut aku ke pantai "ajak baekhyun .

"aku capek besok saja "tolaku .

"ayolah tidak jauh kok dari sini "lagi dia memaksadasar.

"aku cap_eeh kembalikan gitarku pencuri"

Menyebalkan baekhyun tiba tiba membawa lari gitarkesayanganku .

"kalau begitu temani aku ke pantaiii "ajaknya ..

"baiklah tapi sebentar saja "aku akhirnya lagimenuruti permintaanya .

Tidak kupungkiri pantai disini lumayan indah dantenang ,aku sudah cukup lama tidak ke pantai .Aku melihat baekhyun yang tampaksangat girang bermain dengan air dasar kekanakan.

"CHANYEOLLL AKU DAPAT KERANG "teriaknya menggebugebu lalu dia berlari ke arahku .

":coba deh dengarkan pasti akan terdengar suara laut"kata baekhyun sambil memasang kerang itu di telingaku yang lebar .

Aku memang dapat sedikit mendengar suara gemuruhombak .

"heemm"desisku .

"chanyeol suka tidak tempat ini "?tanya baekhyun sambil memainkan kerangnya .

"suka tempat ini segar "

"ini tempat favoritku chanyeol orang pertama yangaku ajak "

"lalu kau menyruhku bangga dengan hal itu "

"ish chanyeol bukan begitu tauk"baekhyun berkatajengkel manis juga melihat wajah jengkelnya .

"kajja kita pulang "ajaknya .

Kami pulang dalam diam sambil jalan kaki .

"chanyeol aku lelah kakiku sakit"kata baekhyun tibatiba membuatku menatapnya malas.

"lalu kau menyuruhku menggendongmu "?

Dia mengangguk lucu ,tapi membuatku dongkol .

"memang aku ini slave mu sudah cepat pulang sudahsore"kataku lalu pergi namun aku merasa baekhyun tidak mengikutiku lagi lagiaku harus menoleh malas dan

HEIII apa apan dia malah duduk di tengah jalan .

"heiii apa apan kau kenapa duduk disitu "

"aku kan capek kakiku sakit dan kau tidak maumenggendongku ya sudah "

"lalu untuk apa kau duduk di tengah jalan sepertiitu kau seperti orang gila "

"biar saja siapa tahu ada orang baik hati yangbersedia menggendongku pulang"kata baekhyun sewot .

"astaga baekhyun ,yang pasti kau dikira gelandangandan dibawa ke panti sosial"

Malah kulihat baekhyun malah mempoutkan bibirnya,sepertinya aku sudah menyerah .Aku berjongkik di depanya dengan memunggunginya.

"naiklah "kataku .

"jinja kau tidak akan menjatuhkanku "

"kau ini cerewet sekali sih "

"heheh baiklah "

Dan dia mulai naik ke punggungku astaga berat jugamakan apa orang ini atau mungkin dia kebanyakan dosa karena memaksa orang terus.

Aku menggendong baekhyun pulang sampai rumahnya,satu lagi yang membuatku jengkel namja itu justru tertidur di punggungkudasarrr.

Pagi ini rasanya tubuhku remuk sakit semua .wajarsih aku menghabiskan waktu kemarin di tambah harus menggendong baekhyunbagaimanapun aku ini agak kurus .

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan malas .

Lalu duduk di bangkuku aku melirik baekhyun yangtengah fokus pada sesuatu ,tapi biarkan saja aku malas .

Jam istirahat ini baekhyun mengajaku ke taman belakangsekolah ah tepatnya memaksaku .

"apa sih baek aku mau ke kantin"

"coba lihat ini yeol"dia menunjukan sebuah brosur .

"lomba menyanyi "

"kau akan ikut lomba itu"?tanyaku to the poin diamengangguk .

"ya sudah ikut saja lalu apa hubunganya denganku "?

"chanyeol bersediakah kau mengiringiku saat lomba"?

"aku tidak mau "jawabku cepat karena itu perlombaanresmi dan jujur aku sedikit trauma dengan kompetisi dimana appaku meyeretkudari atas panggung.

"tapi chanyeol aku yakin kita akan menang ,karenaaku akan menjadi lebih rilex jika chanyeol yang mengiringi mau yachanyeol"pintanya lagi .

"aku tidak bisa baekhyun disana kan ada pengiringnyaatau kau minta bantuan orang lain saja "ucapku lalu ingin beranjak pergi namunbaekhyun menahan lenganku .

"tolonglah chanyeol lomba ini menyangkut impianku "

"aku tidak perduli lepaskan "sungguh aku benar benargeram jangan yang stau itu karena aku sungguh trauma dan bagaimana reaksi appadan ummaku .

"chanyeol pokok_"

"KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MEMAKSAKUSIH AKU MUAK DENGAN SIKAPMU ITU"tanpa sadar aku membentaknya dan kulihatwajahnya sedikit terkejut ,aku pun demikian aku tak bermaksud seperti itu akuhanya merasa kesal saja .

"maaf chanyeol "ucapnya sebelum berlari entah kemana.

Apa aku keterlaluan"?

Sejak kejadian itu baekhyun seperti mendiamkanku,dia hanya bicara seperlunya walaupun kita satu bangku dan itu membuatkusedikit tidak enak hati .

Jika baekhyun mendiamkanku selama 2 hari aku masihwajar tapi kini sudah 5 hari

Dan aku sedikit merasa kehilangan ah maksudkukesepian .tidak ada sifat cerewetnya ,cerianya dia hanya tersebyum sedikit sajasetiap berpapasan denganku .aku adalah orang yang paling tidak tahan denganyang namanya permusuhan .Ya pulang sekolah hari ini lebih baik aku minta maafsaja .

Tok tok tok

aku mengetuk pintu rumah baekhyun denganpelan tapi sepertinya cukup didengar orang di dalamnya dan yang membuka pintuadalah sungmin hyung.

"chanyeol mencari baekhyun"?tanya sungmin hyung danaku mengangguk .

"sebentar ya aku panggilkan "

Tak berapa lama baekhyun pun keluar sepertinya diacukup terkejut akan kedatanganku .

"chanyeol "

"baekhyun aku ingin bicara denganmu "

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di depan rumah baekhyun ,.

"baekhyun aku ingin minta maaf waktu itu akumembentakmu"ucapku dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"lupakan saja chanyeol lagi pula benar kalauchanyeol marah maaf ya chanyeol selama ini aku sering memaksamu hehe"

"bukan begitu aku tak pernah keberatan dengan halitu ,hanya saja aku dalam situasi hati yang buruk "

"aku mengerti chanyeol lagi pula aku tak marahpadamu kok"

"tak marah bagaimana kau menjauhiku setelah kejadianitu"

"aku tidak menjauhi kok hanya memberi ruang chanyeolsendiri"

"itu sama saja menjauhi"

"menjauhi sama memberi ruang sendiri itu beda,menjauhi itu atas dasar ingin membenci sedangkan memberi runang sendiri ituagar chanyeol bisa tenang"ucap baekhyun panjang lebar .

"terserah lah"

"oh iya kau jadi ikut lomba itu"?tanyaku .

"molla chanyeol sepertinya aku akan melupakanimpianku saja "

"MWO "

"aku baru sadar aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yanghidup sederhana untuk mencapai hal itu benar benar sulit "jelas baekhyun sambilmenundukan kepalanya .

"heiii jangan begitu dimana dulu baekhyun yangmantap bilang kalau impianya pasti tercapai "

"..."

"mana baekhyun yang selalu semangat "?

"..."aku melihat baekhyun semakin menunduk .

"buktikan kata katamu bukan hanya omong kosong "

"aku bercanda hehehe"kata baekhyun tiba tibamengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar .

"KAU"

"hehehehe bagaimana apa chanyeol mau membantuku ehtapi kali ini aku tidak memaksa "

Aku sedikit menghela nafas .

"baiklah"putusku kulihat baekhyun tersenyum senang

lalu memeluku apaan ini jantungku deg degan .

Akhirnya aku bersedia membantu baekhyun mengikutilomba itu memang tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku tapi tidak apalah lagi pulaaku juga ingin mengesah mentalku agar aku bebas dari trauma itu .

Kami berlatih keras di minggu minggu sebelumperlombaan dimulai .

Hadiahnya memang lumayan diantaranya bisa rekamandan merilis CD debut serta tampil di acara seoul of music di saksikan ratusanorang di show tersebut .

Akhirnya setelah 3 minggu latihan tibalah hari itu .

"kau gugup "?tanyaku saat melihat baekhyun sedikitberkeringat .

"sedikit coba deh pegang jantungku berdetak detak chanyeol"kata baekhyun lalu menuntun tanganku ke arah jantungnya dan itusedikit membuat wajahku memerah dasar .

Lalu setelah penampilan dari 10 peserta sekaranggiliranku dan baekhyun .

Aku bisa melihat ada banyak juri menjadi saksipenampilan kami .

Tak ku pungkiri akupun sangat gugup .

Jrenggg

Aku mulai memetik gitarku dari sinilah aku akanmemulai semuanya mimpi yang dulunya terpendam perlahan akan kubuka secaraperlahan .

 _ **Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear**_

 _ **Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years**_

 _ **What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~**_

 _ **I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end**_

 _ **Old love affair  
Floating like a bird resting her wings  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years**_

 _ **What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~**_

 _ **I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end**_

 _ **(Instrumental for a bit)**_

 _ **What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~  
**_ **  
** _ **I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end**_

 _ **Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years**_

Setelah selasai aku kembali membuka mataku merekapara juri bertepuk tangan ,banyak yang bersorak juga apa aku berhasil akumendengar suara baekhyun cukup bagus malam ini .

Aku tersenyum ke arah baekhyun ,dan dia jugatersenyum .

Kemudian kami turun dari atas panggung bersama .

"fuuh aku lega baek "

"aku juga "

BRUUK

Aku terkejut baekhyun tiba tiba memeluku .

"teriama kasih chanyeol "

Aku tersenyum lalu membalas pelukanya .

"heeem"

Dan inilah sata yang ditunggu tunggu yaitu pengumuman pemenangnya .

Aku melihat baekhyun tampak lebih rilex .Apa dia tak was was aku saja yang bukan peserta pokok was was.

"baek apa kau yakin menang"?

"molla aku akan senang jika menang tapi kalah puntak masalah bagiku menghibur banyak orang tadi sudah cukup "ucapnya tenang .

"pemenang ketiga adalah kim Kyungsoo dari Sma Kirin"

"Pemenang kedua adalah Kim jongdae dari Sma gyeonggi"

Aku benar benar was was baekhyun tak di sebutkan dipemenang kedua dan kedua aku menghela nafas pemennag pertama mustahil .

"pemenang pertama adalah..."

Aku semakin meremas tanganku lalu menatap baekhyunyang terlihat agak santai .

"BYUN BAEKHYUN dari SMA XOXO"

Aku terkejut bukan main baekhyun pemenangnya akusegera memeluknya baekhyun pun tersenyum senang lalu mengecup kedua pipikusebelum naik ke atas panggung .

Aku cukup bahagia melihat baekhyun berdiri di ataspanggung dengan senyumanya.

Akhirnya impiannya akan segera terwujud .

Minggu ini baekhyun sangat sibuk latihan untuktampil di Seoul of music minggu depan dia juga sibuk rekaman untuk CD debutnya,aku melihat dia terlihat bahagia begitupunaku .Aku jadi lebih sering berlama lama di ruang musik saat ini .

Baekhyun saja bisa meraih mimpiny kenapa aku tidak .

Malam ini baekhyun tampil di seoul of music dan akudi undang untuk menemaninya di backstage .

Baekhyun akan membawakan 2 lagu karena dia pemenangpertama dia pasti bahagia mengingat banyak sekali pasang mata yangmenyaksikanya dan kudengar juga suranya mengalun indah dan tak kupungkiri akumenyukainya .

Mungkin aku adalah fans pertama baekhyun .

Usai tampil aku segera kebackstage bermaksudmenghampirinya namun aku malah terkejut saat melihat baekhyun terbatuk hebat .

Ada apa ini .setahuku baekhyun benar benar menjagakesehatanya dia bahkan tak pernah memakan makanan yang dapat menganggutenggorokanya .

Aku mendekatinya yang amsih terbatuk batuk aku lebihterkejut saat mendapati tanganya penuh dengan cairan pekat ..

Darah...

"baekhyun"panggilku kulihat di menoileh terkejutmelihat kehadiranku .

"jelaskan padaku"aku menatapnya tajam .

"apa yang perlu di jelaskan"?

Aku menariknya paksa lalu kembali menatapnya tajambisa kulihat sisa darah masih ada dibibir tipisnya .

"jelasnya apa yang teerjadi padamu"!

Baekhyun menunduk ...

Dan malam itu baekhyun akhirnya menceritakansemuanya nafasku seakan seperti berhenti kala mendengar penuturanya ..

"kanker paru paru "

"kenapa kau tak pernah memberi tahuku"protesku akumerasa tak berguna sebagai teman .

"kau tidak bertanya "

"apa perlu aku bertanya "?dia mengangguk .

"tetap saja kau anggap apa aku "?aku benar benarkesal namun kurasakan baekhyun memeluku dari belakang .

"lupakan yang kau lihat malam ini chanyeol "

"bagaimana bisa ku lupa"?

"karena kau tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi ,inibukan hal yang harus di permasalahkan bukan bagiku ini bukan hambatan "ucapnyalirih .

"lupakan apa yang kau lihat chanyeol "lirihnya lagibisa kurasakan punggungku basah mungkinkah baekhyun menangis .

"baik "

Sejak saat itu aku memang tak pernah melihat keadaanbaekhyun seperti malam itu dia terlihat selalu baik energik ,ceria dan yangjelas cerewet .

Sekarang dia mulai mengeluh tentang Cdnya yang tidakkunjung dirilis .

"kau harus sabar pasti nanti CD mu keluar"

"tapi lama "baekhyun sedikit menggenbungkan pipinya.

"tunggu saja "

"chanyeol setelah lulus kau mau melanjutkan kuliah"?

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon .

"kau sendiri "?

"molla chanyeol aku ingin melanjutkan ke SMuniversity tapi..."

"tapi kenapa bukankah bagus kau bisa menjadipenyanyi langsung"

"aku tak yakin "kata baekhyun cepat .

"kenapa begitu tinggal sedikit lagi kan impianmutercapai"

"iya tapi berdasar keadaan rasanya aku tak mungkinmencapai semuanya "

"kau pesimis"?baekhyun menggeleng.

"chanyeol aku hanya merasa begitu "

"dulu aku melupakan impianku ,aku memutuskan untukmengubur jauh hal itu dan hidup jauh tanpa impian namun setelah mengenalmumembuatku sedikit demi sedikit percaya diri namun kau justru menyerah sepertiini mana omonganmu apa hanya omong kosong saja"

"itu bukan omong kosong saat aku mantap bilang kalauimpianku pasti akan tercapai hanya saja terkadang manusia bisa berubah pikiranchanyeol setelah ,melihat keadaan yang ada "

"begitu ya memang keadaan seperti apa"?

"chanyeol impianku tak akan pernah mati **'kare uta'** nyanyian layu namun bermakna subur seperti itulah maksudku "

"..."

"aku hanya berpikir lebih baik melihat apa yangsudah kucapai sata ini dari pada melanjutkan di saat tubuhku tak mampu lagiuntuk melakukanya "kata baekhyun mantap .

Aku mengerti maksudnya .

"Terserah kau saja "

Aku sedang membawa banyak cemilan serta ice creamdari supermarket .

Ini untuk baekhyun seperti dugaanku kalau baekhyunsellau berkata baik namun aslinya dia menutupi sesuatu dasar .

Seminggu ini baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit karenapenyakitnya .

Aku selalu menjengguknya sepulang sekolah namunselama 3 hari ini tidak karena sibuk .

Aku masuk ke pintu nomor 77 ruang rumah sakit kamarbaekhyun .Aku melihat baekhyun sedang asyik mendengarkan musik .

"chanyeol kenapa baru datang kemana sajakau"protesnya .

"aku sibuk ini kan menjelang ujian akhir "ucapkulalu meletakan banyak makanan dan ice cream tadi di nakas.

"bagaimana kabar sekolah"?

"baik walaupun tanpa kau"jawabku sedikit jahilkulihat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"hahaha aku bercanda"aku mengusak rambutnya pelan .

"eh chanyeol kau bawa apa"?

"ice cream "

"whoaaa gomawo chanyeol kau memang sellau mengertiaku "katanya girang lalu dengan sigap membuka satu cup ice cream .

"bagaimana keadanmu hari ini ":

"aku selalu baik chanyeol "

"jangan bohong saat itu kau bilang baik nyatanya kaupingsan saat kembali dari taman belakang "

"hehehehe maaf"

"cepatlah sembuh"ucapku .

"nee"

"jika kau cepat sembuh aku akan mengajakmu ke pantaibagaimana"?

"jinja baiklah besok juga aku sembuh chanyeol "

"hahaha "baekhyun ini percaya diri sekali tapiinilah yang kusuka darinya .

Aku sudah bersiap siap untuk mengajak baekhyun kepantai kemarin dia sudah di perbolehkan pulang .Sore ini juga akan ku ungkapkanperasaanku padanya .Lucu bukan ternyata aku mencintainya terlalu cepat mungkintapi sungguh selama ini baekhyun sellalu menarik perhatianku sejak kesan pertama benar benar menjengkelkan .

Aku menjemputnya dia mengenakan sweater warnaputih tak ku pungkiri dia terlihatsangat manis .

"LAUUUTT"

"jangan berlarian baek kau baru saja sembuh"katakusaat melihat baekhyun berlarian seperti anak kecil saat melihat pantai .

"aku sudah lama tidak kemari yeol"

"kau seperti seorang tahanan yang baru saja keluardari penjara"

"apa katamu "

"hahahaha"aku menertawainya .

Aku dan baekhyun duduk santai berdua sambil menatapgelora ombak yang tampak bersemangat sore ini.

"chanyeol"

"apa"?

"soal impianku aku sudah putuskan "

"bukanya kau memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya "katakucepat .

"tidak aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkanya sampaiakhir "aku tersenyum mendengar penuturanya dia menatapku lembut .

"mana mungkin seorang aku berhenti kan suatu harinanti akan ada penyanyi terkenal bernama nyun baekhyun yang menempati chart atas di tangga lagu banyakorang yang menonton live konsernya serta foto yang ada di majalah sebagaipenyanyi favorit"ucapnya sedikit berlebihan .

"kalau begitu semangat ,tunggu lalu kenapa waktu itukau bilang ingin berhenti"?

"hahaha aku mungkin mengigau "

"bodoh "

"chanyeol apa impianmu"?

"rahasia "jawabku jahil .

"chanyeooll"

"memaksa lagi kan "

"aku tidak memaksa memohon tapi"

"fuuuh impianku ingin menjadi pemain gitar terhebat"jawabku akhirnya .

"komposer"?

"ya seperti itulah "

"semoga chanyeol juga berhasil "

"hahahaha sepertinya iya "

"aku punya sesuatu untukmu"kataku tiba tiba.

"apa"?

Aku memberikanya sebuah kerang .

"chanyeol kau temukan dimana kerang ini"?tanyabaekhyun berbinar .

"rahasia"

"aishh tapi terima kasih chanyeol "

"coba kau dengarkan suaranya "

Baekhyun mulai mendengarkan suara di kerang itu tak

berapa lama wajahnya kembali cerah .

"suara laut "

"chanyeol besok kalau CD ku sudah dirilis kaumendengarkan Cd ku saja yah jangan mendengarkan suara kerang ini"pintanya .

"hahaha terserah aku "

"baekhyun teruslah seperti ini"

Kulihat baekhyun menatapku penuh tanda tanya ,akumenagkup pipinya mendekatkan ke wajahku .

"tetaplah menjadi baekhyun yang pemimpi

Baekhyun yang selalu ceria ,

Baekhyun yang suka memaksa

Selamnya "

"dan tetaplah disampingku"ucapku akhirnya.

"kenapa "?

"karena aku suka "

Kulihat wajah baekhyun memerah .

CUUP ku kecup keningnya

Bruuk

Baekhyun tiba tiba memeluku .

"aku akan tetap seperti ini untuk chanyeol

Terima kasih selama ini chanyeol selalu bersamaku,chanyeol selalu mendukungku

Aku menyayangi chanyeol"kata baekhyun lalu melepaspelukanya beralih menatapku .

"aku mencintaimu baekhyun"

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku lebih dekat seakantahu baekhyun menutup matanya .

CUUP

Aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya lalu melumatnyapelan

Hingga pergulatan lidah itu terjadi .Ini ciuman yangmanis meski bukan ciuman pertamaku .

Setelah ciuman kami terlepas aku kembali menataplekat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam .

"saranghaee baekhyun"ucapku .

"nado saranghae chanyeol "

Hening...kami hanya saling menatap .

"chanyeol "

"apa "

"ternyata dari jarak dekat ...wajahmu "

"iya wajahku kenapa"?

"matamu sangat lebar dan telingamu terlihat semakinpanjang "

"APA"?

"tapi kau tampan kok"

"apanya kau memberikan kesan setelah ciuman yangburuk "

"hahahaha maaf aku bercanda "

"candaanmu tak pernah lucu "

"ahaaaha"

Kami tertawa bersama sejak saat itu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih .

Aku tengah berada di tepi pantai sore ini suasananyasangat sejuk dan nyaman.

Aku mendengarkan sebuah music dengans ebuahheadphone .

Kalian tahu ini lagu siapa .

Iya ini lagu baekhyun ,CD nya dirilis 2 minggu yanglalu .

Namun sayang baekhyun tak bisa menyaksikanya,menyaksikan Lagunya di putar di tempat tempat umum di radio,baekhyun tak bisamendengar lagunya menjadi chart nomor 1 di tangga lagu ,melihat fotonyaterpampang di majalah sayang sekali .

Baekhyun meninggal dunia tak berapa lama setelahkejadian di pantai bersamaku .

Namun aku tak akan berlarut larut dalam kesedihan .

Baekhyun mungkin sudah pergi ,namun tidak dengansemangatnya dan impiannya .

Baekhyun pergi dengan damai ,aku yakin itu sejakkejadian malam itu .

Malam dimana baekhyun pergi sebelum ia menutupmatanya ia menggenggam erat tanganku memintaku menyanyikan lagu favorit kamidia berpesan agar aku melanjutkan mimpinya .Dia memintaku untuk tetapbersemangat ,,dan aku akan melakukanya .

Pantai ini tempat aku dan baekhyun berkencan waktuitu ,tempak yang bagus tempat juga aku mengantarkan baekhyun yang terakhirkalinya saat abunya di arak di lautan lepas .

Tempat ini sangat berarti bagiku .

Byun baekhyun mengenalmu sebentar saja sudah mampumerubah hidupku .aku yang begitu tertutup kini perlahan menjadi sedikit terbuka.

Kau seperti seorang yang dikirim tuhan untukmerubahku semngatmu ,sifatmu impianmu semua menginspirasiku .

Soal impian aku akan melanjutkan impian ku .

Aku tak menyangk baekhyun mendaftarkanku di SMuniversity .Aku terkejut saat pihak universitas kedua orangtuaku cukup terkejut .

Namun tanpa diduga mereka kini justru mendukungku,itu karena melihat penampilanku dan baekhyun saat ikut perlombaan .

Dan mereka mendukungku sepenuhnya .

Terima kasih baekhyun ,,,huh aku sangat merindukanmukau tahu banyak fans yang mencari carimumembuatku cemburu saja .

Tapi aku bangga karena semua impianmu hampirtercapai ,hanya tinggal satu masuk ke SM university tapi tenang ,aku akanmelanjutkan impian itu .

Saatnya aku berjuang baek ,aku ingin kelak kaumelihatku menjadi komposer hebat .

Sekarang selamat jalan byun baekhyun...

Ah maksudku selamat jalak kekasihku ...

Aku selalu mencintaimu tempatmu tak akan pernahterganti..

SARANGAHEE !

END

Thypos everywhere


End file.
